


Control

by Sansaryas



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 1x05, M/M, Slash, Sorry to disappoint, alternative bathroom scene, kiss, no explicit smut though, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaryas/pseuds/Sansaryas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell catches Elliot in the bathroom, when he's trying to hack the system. Elliot ends up hurting his wrist, but luckily Tyrell is there to take care of him. And deal with his bad behaviour.</p><p>(I have no idea how to write a summary for this without giving it all away really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing Mr. Robot so please excuse me if the characters are a bit off! I'd be absolutely THRILLED if you could tell me what you think, what works and what doesn't and where it'd be good to improve :)  
> I live off of feedback, so yeah... Let me know!  
> Not beta'd nor edited... I basically just wrote it and posted it, so I'm sorry about any mistakes! (I also had a skype conversation while writing, so I hope it hasn't ended up jumpy or anything)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Elliot stands up, quickly washing away the remains of his vomit from the sink. He freezes, as he hears someone approaching, and looks to the door, just in time to catch Tyrell's eyes as he enters the room. 

”Had to wash my face... It's hard to breathe... here” Elliot manages to get out, as a nervous feeling starts spreading through his body. Did he close the door to the closet? Will Tyrell notice?

”Is that it?” The other man smiles sweetly, as he takes a few steps closer to Elliot, his eyes fixed on something behind him, something Elliot knows is bad. Or well, it's only bad because Tyrell has noticed. He wasn't supposed to find out, no one was, but maybe Tyrell most of all. He pushes past Elliot, the smaller man frozen in the spot. ”Oh Elliot...” Tyrell almost purrs, as he opens the door, revealing the work Elliot had already done. ”You've been a bad boy, haven't you?”   
He reaches out to pull at one of the wires, and Elliot instinctively tries to stop him.

”Don't-” He starts, as he lunges forward, gripping Tyrell's wrist. He's cut short as the other man simply swings his arms backwards, throwing Elliot of his feet. He tries to cut his fall off by stretching his arms behind him, grabbing for something, anything, but the impact as he hits the floor is harder than he anticipated, and his vision goes white with pain for a moment, as he feels the insides of his right wrist twisting. He immediately brings his wounded hand to his chest, clutching it, as he sits on the cold bathroom floor, watching Tyrell watching him.

”Your hand.” Tyrell looks at Elliot's face, tries to make eye contact, but Elliot looks at... Well, nothing in particular, just anything other than Tyrell. The taller man takes a few steps closer, until he's right in front of Elliot before he squats down in front of him. ”Let me see it.” He stretches an arm out, but Elliot shies away.

”No.. Please don't touch me.” He mutters, fixing his eyes on the ground to avoid seeing Tyrell's reaction. His request is ignored, and Tyrell reaches out and grabs his arm in a gentle, yet firm manner, before pulling it away from Elliot's chest, to examine it.   
Elliot winces as, Tyrell let's his fingers run over the sore wrist, pressing down in various spots. 

 

”It's not broken.” He states, matter-of-factly. He let's go, and stands up. ”But it's probably quite badly sprained, which really isn't much better. Come with me.” He offers a hand, to help Elliot up, but he doesn't wanna be touched. Not here and now, and not by Tyrell.   
He tries to use his good hand to push off from the ground, but he can't really find the balance and he hears Tyrell huff in annoyance.

”Elliot.” He scolds, as he reaches out and takes a hold on Elliot's good arm, pulling him to his feet and supporting him until he's standing on his own. Even then he doesn't let go completely, just loosens his grip slightly as he starts leading the hacker out of the bathroom.

”I really need to go now. I have to do... Some things. For the company.” Elliot starts saying, his mind trying to come up with a good excuse, but Tyrell just chuckles slightly.

”You really think I'm just gonna let you go like that? Come on Elliot, you're smarter than that.” They walk down the halls, turning a few times before they arrive at what Elliot assumes must be Tyrell's office. Before he has the time for any further protests, he's pulled inside and the door is closed behind him.

”What are you going to do to me?” Elliot asks, as Tyrell finally let's go of him. He's staring straight at the back of his head, trying to figure out what thoughts he's hiding in there.   
”Sit over there, Elliot.” Tyrell gestures to a comfy looking chair in the corner. Elliot wonders why Tyrell uses his name so much. There's no one else here, even if he'd just said: ”Sit over there,” Elliot would still have known he meant him. ”Now.” His voice is stern, and Elliot, who realizes he's been lost in his thoughts, obeys.

He looks on curiously, as Tyrell is opening drawer after drawer, digging around the contents, looking for something. Looking for what? A gun? A knife? '  
Is he going to kill me?' Elliot thinks to himself. But just at that moment, Tyrell makes a triumphant sound, as he apparently found what he was looking for.

When he turns around, Elliot can see that it's neither a gun nor a knife. It's a roll of bandage.   
He places it on the table next to Elliot, before he moves to the mini-bar, grabbing a pack of ice-cubes from the bottom part. He heads back to his guest, or prisoner is maybe more fitting, and hands the pack of ice over. Elliot accepts it, shivering slightly at the sudden coldness, he's too busy staring at it to notice that Tyrell has disappeared and appeared again, bringing a chair and what looks to be an expensive scarf.

”Here, let me.” He says, as he sits down in front of Elliot, gently taking the ice-pack from his hands. He wraps the scarf around it, once, twice... And then he reaches for Elliot's wounded hand, which he willingly stretches out this time. The scarf musn't be very thick, the hacker thinks to himself as the cold hits him again, partially numbing the pain.

”Why did you push me?” Elliot asks curiously, as he rips his gaze from where his hand is resting on Tyrell's, the other one used to gently press the ice down. Tyrell looks up to meet his eyes, and for a tiny moment he looks lost for words.

”I didn't mean to.” He finally says, keeping Elliot's gaze. ”Why did you break in here?”

”I didn't.” Elliot blurs out, immediately bringing his eyes back to focus on their hands. 

”Really?” Tyrell sounds amused. Elliot doesn't reply.

They sit for a while, seconds, minutes, hours maybe... Elliot doesn't know how long. When the swelling has more or less disappeared completely, Tyrell puts the ice-pack away. He picks of the bandage from the table, and starts binding it around Elliot's wrist, careful to tighten it enough but not too much. He finish his work in silence, but even when he's done, he doesn't let go of Elliot's hand. 

”So tell me Elliot, what do I do with you now?” Elliot can't help it, he looks up, meeting those icy blue eyes once again. He's surprised to see the amusement in them. He tried (and almost suceeded) to hack Tyrell's company, despite the fact that he was supposed to protect it, and Tyrell isn't angry.  
At least if he is, he doesn't show it.

”Let me go home?” Elliot suggests, knowing fully well it probably isn't gonna happen. It actually brings a chuckle from Tyrell.

”Really? Is that your best suggestion?” His eyebrows are raised in a questioning manner, and it's clear that he expects an answer. Elliot shrugs, unsure of the situation.

”What do you want me to say?” He almost whispers, but Tyrell hears him just as well.

”Well, I was hoping we could find another way to... Punish you.” His eyes are locked on Elliot's.   
Elliot swallows slowly.

”Like what?” He asks, louder than he intended, his voice cutting through the empty room like a knife through butter. He's nervous and it's obvious, too obvious. Tyrell just smirks at him.

”Like this.” He whispers as he leans in and presses his lips to Elliot's. At first, Elliot doesn't respond. He's taken aback, despite having expected something like this to happen. Tyrell's intentions had been pretty clear, but Elliot wasn't sure what to feel about it.

He'd never kissed a guy before, but Tyrell's lips definitely weren't uncomfortable. He also knew very well that he was attracted to the man, a few dreams had made him aware of that.   
But wouldn't this mess it all up? Tyrell was supposed to be punishing him, not kissing him.   
If he meant the kiss to be a punishment, then he surely wasn't doing a very good job of making it bad.

Tyrell rests a hand on the back of Elliot's head, his fingers running through the short hair, as he presses him closer, biting his lip gently in hope of a response.

Elliot's brain finally shuts up all of the worries, and he leans into the kiss, opening his mouth just enough for Tyrell to be able to slip his tongue inside. He closes his eyes and brings his good hand up to wrap around the blonde's back, trying to pull him closer. Tyrell makes a satisfied humming sound in his throat, clearly pleased that Elliot decided to take part in the kiss.

When he breaks away for air, they're both panting slightly. They open their eyes in almost perfect syncronization, and Tyrell smiles widely. He brings both his hands down to the low of Elliot's back, lifting him up off the chair and onto his lap. He half expects the hacker to protest, but he doesn't. Instead he leans in, pressing his lips onto Tyrell's again with a renewed force, and they pick up where they left off.

Elliot isn't sure what part of this is supposed to be a punishment. Maybe the part that comes after? But Tyrell is gentle. And he's prepared with both lube and condoms. And Elliot consents to it. And enjoys it, although it isn't completely painless.

At the end of the day, if this is Tyrell's idea of a punishment... Then Elliot wouldn't think twice about ”breaking” in again.


End file.
